pokemon_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 - Wolf It Down In A Gulpin
Liam: 'This could be a good spot to relax! Alright everybody come on out! ''Liam sends out Marshtomp, Whismur, Shroomish, Minun, Kirlia & Growlithe. Kyndel: Go everyone! Kyndel sends out Zorua, Cinccino, Plusle, Gothita, Dewott & Trapinch '''Liam: I just caught this Whismur a while ago, right buddy? Whismur: Whis Mur! (Right, Liam!) Kyndel: Hey, i got an idea! Lets have a 3 on 3 battle Liam!?! Liam: Sure, i'll start with Shroomish! Liam brings in shroomish, who is ready for battle! Kyndel: And i will start with Gothita! Kyndel sends out Gothita Liam: 'Shroomish, start off with bullet seed ''Shroomish uses Bullet Seed. '''Kyndel: Use psyshock Gothita Uses Psyshock The two attacks collide, evenly matched. Liam: Now Headbutt! Shroomish charges for a headbutt Kyndel: Faint Attack!!! Gothita uses Faint Attack, It hits without fail Shroomish gets pushed back by faint attack, picks himself up. Gothita somehow gets paralyzed. Kyndel: *Uses a cheri berry* i know about abilities! Psyshock!!! Gothita uses Psyshock Liam: 'Dodge it! ''Shroomish jumps up, dodging psyshock, cue to the sun, suddenly shroomish top bud begins to absorb sunlight. '''Liam: Um....Shroomish? Is that what I think it is? Kyndel: '''Not SolarBeam!!! Dodge it Gothita and use Future Sight!!! '''Liam: Launch the SolarBeam! Shroomish: SHROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shroomish fires his solarbeam, again the two attacks collide, but this time solarbeam overpowers future sight Gothita has swirls in his eyes Referee: Gothita is unable'' to battle, Shroomish wins! '''Kyndel:' You did great! Ok Go Zorua! She throws the pokeball and inside is a Torchic, but it is an illusion as a pink glow changes him back Kyndel: Use Faint Attack! Shroomish is smacked by the move, falls to the ground Liam: Shroomish, hang in there, i know you can do it! Shroomish hears Liam's call, slowly gets up. Shroomish: '''*is shaken* Sh-sh-ro-ooom *lets a loud yell* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSH!!! *starts to glow* '''Referee: *watches the glow in amazement* What's this? Liam: '''*in amazement* Can this be? '''Kyndel: No...Way... Liam: Shroomish is evolving!! Shroomish grows taller, its head becomes a mushroom for a helmet, starts to grow a tail, small hands appear in its body, the glow fades & Breloom stood his place! Breloom: 'Bre LOOOM!!! '''Liam: '''Awesome!! ''Liam scans his Pokedex on Breloom Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer. '''Liam: Looks like Breloom's learned some new moves! Kyndel: Ok, use Faint Attack again!! Liam: Breloom, return! *recalls breloom* I'm gonna save you for later, so get a good rest! Growlithe, take over! He sends out Growlithe Growlithe: Growl lithe! Kyndel: Faint Attack Liam: Intercept it with Flame Wheel! Both of the attacks collide, & both sides are pushed back from the explosion! Liam: Do a head-on collision using Flame Charge, and use every ounce of energy you've got! Growlithe charges with flame charge Kyndel: Use Foul Play Foul Play & Flame Charge collide with a vengance causing a huge explosion Liam: '''GROWLITHE!! '''Kyndel: Zorua?!?!?!? The smoke clears, both Growlithe & Zorua have swirls for eyes Referee: Growlithe & Zorua are both unable to battle! Liam: Growlithe, return! *recalls her, looks at the pokeball, smiles gently* Thank you, buddy. Now get yourself a good, long rest! Kyndel: Cinccino... Go!!! Liam: A Normal-type, so i'll choose Breloom! Sends out Breloom Liam: 'Since Shroomish has evolved into Breloom, its now part Fighting-type! So use Sky Uppercut! ''Breloom uses Sky Uppercut, but only grazed her, then suddenly Breloom has hearts for eyes '''Liam: '''Breloom, what's the matter with you? '''Kyndel: Now Cinccino, use Thunderbolt! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Breloom hard Breloom: '''*still infatuated* '''Liam: Oh man, I totally forgot the Cinccino's ability is Cute Charm! Breloom snaps out of infatuation, but collapses due to exhaustion with swirls for eyes Referee: Breloom is unable to battle, Cinccino wins! Kyndel: Only 1 more to go! Liam: Whismur, you're up! He sends out Whismur! Whismur: Whis Mur! Kyndel: Cinccino, THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Whismur Liam: Whismur, can you keep battling? Whismur gets up and nods yes Liam: Use Flamethrower! Kyndel: Thunderbolt again!! Go Cinccino! Again Cinccino uses thunderbolt, which overpowers Whismur, Whismur slams into a wall, topples flat on his face with swirls for eyes Referee: '''Whismur is unable to continue, Cinccino is the winner & Kyndel wins the match! '''Kyndel: Woah... We won! *she hugs Cinccino* Whismur wakes up, apologizes to Liam Whismur: Whis Mur Mur Whismur! (I'm sorry I lost, Liam!) Liam: It's okay, Whismur. You did your best! Whismur starts to cry Whismur: 'Waaaaaaaahh! ''Liam picks up Whismur, and conforts him '''Liam: Awwww..don't cry, Whismur. It's okay! Kyndel: Aww... Poor Whismur! ???: Gul pin pin *gives whismur a sitrus berry* (Here you go, Whismur) Whismur: Mur? (Huh?) Whismur eats it & feels much better Liam: That was really nice, Gulpin! Thank you! Wild Gulpin: Gul pin (Your welcome!) Liam: Hey Gulpin, would you like to come along you me? Gulpin smiles happily & nods yes Liam: *holds a pokeball & gulpin taps it with his hand, sucked inside & clicks, resulting his capture* Awesome, I caught a Gulpin! *the pokeball shrinks small since he already has 6 pokemon* Kyndel: how many pokemon is that now Liam? Liam: that's 11 pokemon, I also caught Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer Kyndel:'''where was i when all that happened! Anyway i have 6 pokemon so far '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Whismur, Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer *Liam catches a Gulpin *Liam battles Kyndel, but loses. *Liam's Shroomish learns SolarBeam *Liam's Shroomish evolves into Breloom